


Buried Beneath Extras

by darknutmeg



Series: Buried Beneath [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), Silent Hill (Video Game Series)
Genre: Angst, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Father-Daughter Relationship, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, Introspection, Kid Fic, Light Angst, M/M, POV Multiple, Past Character Death, Past Lives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2019-11-01 03:06:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17859071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darknutmeg/pseuds/darknutmeg
Summary: A series of extras about Magnus, Alec, Evelyn and other characters.





	1. Our Little Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hello friends! 
> 
> I decided to do some extra pieces, starting with this one. Where we will meet little Evelyn and her Dad's during the early parts of her life and what followed afterwards.
> 
>  
> 
> As always, comments and kudos are appreciated or you can yell at me on Twitter - @nutmeg27  
> If you want to live tweet or leave me comments on Twitter feel free to use the tag #BuriedFic and tag me so I can follow along. 
> 
> Thank you for the continued support on my little story! Enjoy! :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look into the early life of Magnus, Alec and Evelyn through a short series of flashbacks and a glimpse into the time after Magnus left.

**Late Night Talks – One Month**

“I wish she would stay this little,” Alec whispered quietly.  
Magnus smiled softly at his husband, curled up beside him on the sofa in Evelyn's nursery. Their daughter soundly asleep in Alec's arms. “If only that were possible darling, soon enough she'll have us chasing after her.”  
Alec laughed quietly, trying not to make too much noise. Evelyn had barely been asleep a few minutes, and these moments of peaceful quiet were precious few with a newborn.  
Alec shifted on the sofa, sitting up carefully, “We should probably put her down, get some rest ourselves.”  
Magnus brushed a gentle hand across Evelyn’s sleeping cheek, not quite ready to say goodnight yet, “Just a few more minutes.”  
  
  
  
  
**Another First - Two Years**

Evelyn squealed with delight from the swing Alec was gently pushing her in. The backyard playground set they had installed was probably the best money they had ever spent. She wasn’t quite big enough to brave the red plastic slide but she loved the swing and digging her small hands in the sandbox underneath. Evelyn's little laugh filled Alec’s heart with joy. 

Magnus appeared on the deck watching them fondly sipping at his cup of afternoon coffee. 

“Papa!” Evelyn shouted suddenly, a huge grin on her face. 

Alec stared back at Magnus, heart squeezing, he could feel tears appearing at the corner of his eyes.  
She had been calling Alec Daddy for the better part of two months but getting her to grasp her other parents moniker had been a challenge. Until now. Magnus stepped quickly down from the deck and strode over to their daughter who smiled brightly at him from the swing, he halted it carefully with one hand. Magnus picked Evelyn up swiftly, clutching her tightly while she laughed against his shoulder. “That’s right darling I'm your Papa.” He was crying now but had a ridiculous smile plastered across his face. 

A picture perfect moment.  
  
  
  
  
**A Fashionista - Three Years**

“Blue, Papa, blue”  
Evelyn was sitting against the pillows on her bed instructing Magnus on which top she wished to pair with her white pants. He had been trying to talk her into the pink one with the sequin butterfly on the front but she was having none of it. 3 years old and already a little fashionista. He had raised her well. 

“Are you sure sweetheart?” Magnus asked while holding up the pink top he had originally chosen, “This one is so cute.” 

“No Papa, the blue one. I like the unicorn.” 

Ah yes, unicorns, her current obsession. They were on her bedspread, backpack and the necklace she was currently wearing. Of course it had to be the unicorn. 

Magnus sighed in defeat, “Alright, we’ll go with the blue one.” 

He walked over to the bed and pulled her pajama shirt off replacing it with the pastel blue top, rainbow coloured unicorn on the front. Magnus smoothed down her flyaway brown hair, Evelyn smiled brightly at him, victory written on her face. 

Magnus touched a hand to her cheek, “You look lovely as always my little princess.” 

He clapped his hands together, “Now, next decision, nail polish. Glitter or no glitter?”  
  
  
  
  
**Not Sleeping Without You – Four Years**

The heart monitors steady beeping had begun to match the rhythm of Magnus’s own heart, as if they were beating as one. He could feel his eyes growing heavy but sleeping during his visits was something he tried desperately to avoid. The thought of Alec waking and missing it, too heavy on his mind. He couldn’t afford to rest. 

The door opened behind him, Isabelle, Alec’s sister and his rock entered, a near asleep Evelyn wrapped in her arms. Isabelle spoke quietly, “She didn’t want to go home.” 

Magnus smiled up at his daughter, head resting on her Aunts shoulder, brown hair strewn across her forehead. “It’s alright, I knew she wouldn’t want to leave.” 

He stood up retrieving the little girl from Izzy's arms, she was a warm weight against his chest. Offering him comfort. He leaned in close to her, “Did you want to sit with me for awhile sweetheart? Just until you fall asleep?”  
Evelyn nodded silently, wrapping her arms around him tighter. 

Isabelle smiled at them, then looked down at her sleeping brother. “Did you need anything?”  
“No, I’m alright. You can leave her with me if you want to rest.”  
Isabelle sighed, observing Magnus with a worried look, “You need rest too Magnus, you can’t keep doing this to yourself. It's okay to take a break.” 

Magnus pushed back against the lump forming in his throat, holding Evelyn a little tighter, “No Isabelle, I can’t sleep without him. I won’t.”  
  
  
  
  
**In Your Absence – Four Years**

_“I know you’re hurting Alec but you're the only parent Evelyn has now, she needs you. Get your shit together and focus on her. We will keep her for one more night, but she’s coming home tomorrow and you’re going to act like a Dad again.”,_

Izzy’s words echoed in Alec’s head. He had called this morning to ask if she and Simon could keep Evelyn for another night, this had been the tipping point for his sister. She was right, he couldn’t do this to Evelyn. Deflect his pain onto her. It wasn’t fair. He was all she had now. He needed to be a Dad, but his heart didn’t know how. How to wake up every morning and try to function around the hole in his heart. A hole the love his life had painfully torn into him. Some days he felt as if he could barely catch his breath. How could he be a parent when he could barely take care of himself?  
Alec splashed water from the bathroom sink onto his face, looking back at the mirrors reflection. 

The face of a broken man.  
  
  
  
  
**Wear My Heart – Five Years**

“Daddy, can I keep this?” 

Alec looked over at his daughter who was perched on the purple vanity chair, Magnus’ jewelry box open in front of her.  
She had his wedding ring in her fingers, turning it over and over. A plain silver band with a dazzling sky blue topaz stone in the centre. Alec stilled from across the room where he was folding laundry on the bed, one sock held up in his hand. Evelyn had been taking that ring out and looking at it for awhile now. He guessed that she had be leading up this question. “What do you mean keep it?” 

“Can I wear it?

Alec laughed, “Well it’s a bit big for you sweetheart. Why do you want it?” 

“Because it's Papa’s, I wanna keep it until he comes back.” She uttered these words as a matter of fact.

Alec willed back the tears he felt forming, walking over to kneel down in front of his daughter, “I think that’s a great idea. Why don’t we put it on a necklace? Would that work?” 

Evelyn beamed, “I’ll wear it every day.” Alec squeezed her shoulder gently, “I’m sure Papa would love that.”  
  
  
  
  
**Pancakes With Love – Six Years**

“Can we make heart shapes Daddy?” 

“I don’t know Ev I’m not real good at making shapes, I can try.” Alec moved the batter around in the pan to create some semblance of heart.  
Evelyn peered into the pan from the stool she was standing on a safe distance away, giggling,  
“Daddy that looks like a potato.” 

Alec silently admitted defeat, “I tell you what instead of hearts why don’t we put chocolate chips in them?”  
“  
Yay!”Evelyn jumped off the stool skipping over to the pantry cupboard.

Pancake Days were a tradition Alec had maintained every Sunday since Magnus left, something routine they could share together every week. He thought in some way it's what Magnus would want, though why he still worried about that after two years he could not explain. Alec was her parent now, that had been a choice Magnus had made, one had thrown onto him. Without a word. He shook his head, trying to push those thoughts away. You don't cry on Pancake Days.  
  
  
  
  
**Little Things – Seven Years**

“Daddy can you braid my hair?” 

Alec touched her noise, “You are in luck little lady, I happen to be an expert on hair braiding. Come sit here.” 

Evelyn set herself down happily on the vanity chair, fingers immediately reaching for the jewelry box in front of her.  
“Okay you have to hold your head up straight, can you do that?” 

“Okay Daddy,” Evelyn sat up tall in the chair, chin forward.  
Alec carefully grasped three sections of her hair, making three smaller braids and then eventually tying them together into one larger braid. He could not believe how long her hair had gotten, she refused to have it trimmed. It was starting to gain its own personality. 

He grabbed the hand mirror from the vanity drawer, holding it up, so she could see from the mirror in front, “How’s that?”  
She grinned at him, “It’s great! Thank you Daddy.”Jumping off the chair, she practically leaped into his arms.  
“You’re welcome.” 

“Can I go finish my movie before Grandma comes?” 

Alec checked his watch, “For sure, you should have time. Go.” patting her head as she skipped away. 

He looked down at the jewelry box left open on the table, an assortment of rings and earrings laid out on velvet tray. He missed the fingers and the ears those pieces used to adorn. He had three years to come to terms with Magnus being gone but little moments would hit him in the gut unexpectedly, the pain coming back quickly Evelyn had been taking it in stride. She still had moments of anger but mostly she remained optimistic that Magnus would return one day. Be her Papa again.  
Something Alec wanted more than anything. 

But he also knew, even if Magnus never returned they would make it through together. Like always. 

A little family.


	2. Only The Dead Live Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we meet a town "resident" alone on the empty streets he cannot escape, tormented by a monster with the face of a long lost love and the harsh flames.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little something I had in the back of my brain. 
> 
> (CHAPTER NINE THIS WEEK I PROMISE).

The door knob is rattling again, much like it does every day at some point. It will turn clockwise and counter-clockwise slow at first and then almost impatient. This goes on for at least a minute before the one requesting entrance finally retreats. They’ll return, though, they always do. 

Time possesses no meaning in this place for all he knew this could have been happening for months, years. At the beginning he would confront his pursuer, executing them the first time had been akin to tearing a hole through his heart, after awhile though it became routine. He no longer met their eyes, oblivious to the hateful words spewing from their malformed mouth. Right now, he disregards them. It’s easier this way. 

There’s too much to do, too much he must to attend to worry about a monster. A monster who can hold any face but consistently chooses that of the one he loved the most. A cruel, tormented mask with a voice like the devil himself. 

It was this face which led him to this town, it’s this face which has kept him here. Wandering through the nightmarish fog, alone. Though not always, strangers often pass through.

Tourists. Travelers. Often led here by their own personal nightmare, a sin they must cleanse or the past they cannot escape. They don’t always make it out alive, many have perished here or disappeared entirely. He has never ventured to guess where they go, it’s probably best not to. He can only hope that their minds are finally at peace. The one thing he knows he’ll never have. Peace. There is always noise inside his mind, a nightmare and the sounds of endless screaming which keep him awake. They never allow him to rest. 

His mind turns back to the figure behind the door. His wife. Long dead, burned in a terrible fire along with the students she taught. He had tried to rescue them. He had failed. Now the sounds of their screams from the burning building and the smells linger. The fire forever burning around him. He cannot touch it, only see the harsh orange light and the heat. He can always feel the heat. 

The day he arrived here, after receiving a charred note on his desk. Most of the words had been burned away or were covered in ash. His wife had appeared to him on the street. She was still dressed in the floral print red dress she had left for work in that day. Smiling and happy as ever. But then the voice came. It infiltered his mind, spewing words of hate and condemn. 

_**“It’s your fault.”**_  
_**‘‘You did this to me.”**_  
_**“You deserve to burn along with me.”**_

Then the face would slowly slide away revealing the creatures true face. A face he would never ever forget. Killing the creature was a daily occurrence, part of his routine. He would encounter it at least one in his travels through the streets, now it was just a quick shotgun blast and gone. He rarely lingered on how that made him feel anymore. His mind was numb to pain. 

Now he walked the streets mostly alone. Alone in the endless quiet. 

Only now, the quiet was beginning to change. 

Often interrupted by a gunshot, retreating footsteps, the air raid sirens and most disturbing of all, the laughter. It was quiet at first but now it seemed to appear from every corner. Someone, watching, waiting. Amused by the curious events. Who the hell was it? And what the hell were they doing here? 

He felt certain it had something to do with that man Magnus and his daughter. The sound having only appeared after he had encountered Magnus outside the pharmacy. Whatever could the man be running from? Or to whom? Answers Luke hoped to learn. He needed that man, his missing husband and their little girl to get out of here. Alive. He would do anything to make sure this happened. He wouldn’t lose anyone else to this wretched town. Not now. 

With this thought in his head, Luke hoists he heavy duffle bag back on his shoulder. Checks the shells in the chamber of the shotgun one last time and begins the journey through the empty streets once more.


	3. Welcome to Silent Hill

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just something spooky. ;)

Nary a whisper can be heard through the swirling, oppressive fog. No faces can be seen on the sidewalks, no cars on the streets.

There is a heavy emptiness penetrating all around. 

Doors of shops are closed, some boarded up, signs of decay ever present. The waves of Toluca Lake can be heard gently lapping against the boards of the boat launch. Barely visible behind the grey. 

Across the water the Lakeview Hotel looms like a silent beast, windows like eyes ever watchful   
The Silent HIll amusement park sits vacant and shuttered. A rollercoaster, a carousel, a haunted house of horrors. But there are greater horrors lurking behind the mist. 

The shuffle of footsteps. The clicking of claws on pavement. A deep steady growl. 

What approaches?   
What do you glimpse behind the veil?   
Is it your worst nightmare? Or a face you have longed to lay eyes upon again. 

What are you doing here in this town? Why have you come? 

A letter brought you, you say? 

From a face in your past, a forgotten memory shoved behind a wall in your mind? 

One you thought you could escape. 

But here you are. And they are here with you. 

Can you hope to escape, defeat them or will you face your darkest sins? The ones locked securely behind a hotel room door. 

These questions I cannot answer for you. 

Here take this gun. But use it carefully. Don’t shoot those you encounter on the street. It’s a waste of ammo and the noise will only bring more. Just run and hold onto that map. You’ll need it. 

 

Good luck. If you make it, out alive, I’ll be waiting here. 

One last thing before you go: Remember. Please try and remember.


End file.
